spotlight
by lemousse
Summary: Yixing, CEO Zhang Ent, tak menyangka ia akan menghabiskan harinya bersembunyi di dalam almari toko furniture hanya untuk menghindari papparazi, terlebih bersama seseorang lelaki. Lebih lagi, sampai berakhir bercumbu dengannya. Damn./"Inilah 10 fakta kegantengan Zhang Yixing, nomor 5 paling bikin klepek klepek!"/ tags: sulay; ceo!au; cheesy af.


**disclaimer:** cuman pinjam nama, cyin **  
**

 **pairing:** suhoxlay; sulay; cheesy; klise; lgbt seems like normal thing in this story

* * *

...

 **Spotlight**

.

 _by lemousse_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Yixing _terkadang_ benci popularitasnya.

Meskipun ia jelas tahu kalau popularitasnya ini ia dapat sebagai hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Perjuangannya dari nol. _From nothing to something_. Dia yang seorang Zhang Yixing biasa, menjelma jadi Zhang Yixing yang _sesuatu._

Tetapi sungguh, _dia bukan artis._

Dia bukan aktor atau bahkan penyanyi.

Dia hanya seorang CEO perusahaan label musik ternama di China. Yang pantas mendapat popularitas kan anak-anak asuh yang dibawahinya, karena secara teknis, mereka lah yang sering wora wiri di televisi dan konser-konser. Sedangkan ia? Ya memang sih dia terkadang ikut andil dalam menciptakan beberapa lagu untuk grup-grup asuhan perusahannya—tapi hanya itu prestasinya di dunia entertain.

Dia sering bertanya-tanya kenapa papparazi sering memburunya untuk mendapatkan fotonya, nengikuti segala aktivitasnya? Well, dia berhipotesa sih ini semua karena kenyataan bahwa ia masih muda, dan yeah, kata orang-orang dia punya paras yang rupawan.

Seorang CEO, masih muda, tampan, kaya, dan berbakat. Rasanya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terkenal.

Ia tak mengira kesediannya mengisi _talkshow_ salah satu televisi lokal China akan membawanya kesini. Membuahkan popularitas sebegitu melejitnya, bahkan mengalahkan popularitas _trainee_ dan para idol di bawah label Zhang Entertainment.

Memang sih awalnya dia menikmatinya, siapa yang tidak suka diperhatikan coba? Selain itu,, ini juga akan lebih membantu promosi label musik dan artis-artis yang dinaunginya.

Tapi lama-lama perhatian publik itu menjadi besar, terlalu besar hingga Yixing merasa ini mulai mengusiknya. Menganggu kehidupannya, terkadang membuatnya tercekik dengan segala perhatian dan sorotan kamera yang terarah ke padanya.

Ia tak lagi bebas. Ia selalu diikuti. Selalu ada yang siap memotretnya ketika ia melakukan apa saja. Bahkan ia yang tengah bersin saja bisa menjadi sebuah trending tersendiri di beberapa platform berita online.

.

 _ **Heboh! Foto Zhang Yixing yang lagi bersin ramai dikomentari netizen!**_

 _ **.**_

 _Atau mungkin saja..._

 _._

 _ **Zhang Yixing Senyum, Netizen Mati Terkapar!  
**_

 _ **Wow! Mengejutkan! Rahasia kulit mulus Zhang Yixing ternyata...**_

 _ **Inilah 10 fakta kegantengan Zhang Yixing, nomor 5 paling bikin klepek klepek!**_

 _ **.**_

Yixing sungguh tak habis pikir. Ada saja judul judul konyol dengan segudang _clickbait_ itu tentang dirinya.

Apapun yang ia lakukan, tiba tiba saja jadi menarik. ia terkekang.

Punyakah ia sebuah privasi? Kapan ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan itu lagi?

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan privasi dan kebebasan yang saat ini begitu ia rindukan—

.

—termasuk jika harus bersembunyi di almari salah satu toko furniture di _mall_ ini.

.

Yixing terpaksa bersembunyi disini karena beberapa papparazi mengikutinya sedari tadi, _mengintil_ segala kegiatannya. Dari apartemen hingga kesini, mereka tak bosan mengintai apa yang dilakukannya. Padahal niatnya pergi ke mall hanya untuk bersantai, memanfaatkan waktu menikmati akhir pekan sendirian. Bahkan ia rela meliburkan asistennya hanya untuk mendapatkan ketenangan seorang diri.

Sejak awal, seharusnya dia tahu , ia tak boleh keluar apartemen mewahnya, tetapi terkadang kau memang membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk menikmati udara di luar bukan? Dan bahkan hanya melakukan kegiatan tak berguna seperti ini, bisa memancing papparazi untuk berlomba-lomba mendapatkan fotonya.

Ia sudah mencapai titik dimana ia sudah terlalu muak.

Sehingga untuk mengelabuhi mereka, ia berjalan agak cepat, menerobos di antara kerumunan orang-orang di dalam mall, dan masuk ke dalam toko _furniture._ Yixing sungguh tak menyangka sekumpulan papparazi itu akan tetap mengikutinya. Memang hanya sampai depan toko sih, untung saja ada security yang melarang. Ia berharap dengan begitu para jurnalis itu akan pergi.

Tapi sayangnya nihil. Mereka masih bertahan di depan sana, tanpa menyerah.

Yixing kehabisan akal. Ia tak mau keluar jika mereka masih ada disana. Ia yang sudah terlalu frustasi dan panik akhirnya memilih masuk ke dalam almari besar yang berada di sudut toko. Persetan. Ia akan menunggu disini sampai sekumpulan papparazi itu _akhirnya_ bosan dan pergi dari sana.

Yixing tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia bersembunyi di almari ini—mungkin sudah hampir satu jam lamanya. Untunglah almari yang ia pilih untuk 'bermain petak umpet' ini didesain dengan beberapa lubang-lubang artistik, sehingga Yixing masih bisa mendapatkan pasokan oksigen dan tidak mati mengenaskan disini. Untung juga sampai sekarang belum ada orang yang tertarik untuk melihat-lihat dan membuka almari besar ini.

 _Yixing masih aman._

Setidaknya sampai tiba-tiba pintu ganda almari di depannya ini terbuka dari luar, dan ia langsung bertukar pandang dengan seorang lelaki.

Pemilik sepasang iris hitam legam, alis tebal, dan rambut mohawk, dengan sebuah jaket denim _oversized_ yang membulut tubuh sedangnya.

 _Tampan. Sangar tampan_ —adalah kesan pertama yang Yixing dapat seketika itu.

Tapi itu tidak penting, sekarang orang tampan itu tengah menatapnya dengan mata dan mulut terbuka— _shock_ luar biasa.

Maka Yixing harus bertindak. Ia tak bisa membiarkan orang ini berteriak dan menghancurkan kamuflase-nya.

Yixing berdiri, secepat kilat meraih kerah jaket denim yang dikenakan orang itu dan menariknya dengan terburu ke dalam almari—kemudian bergegas menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Akibat ditarik tiba-tiba, keterkejutannya membuat pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan—dan ia berakhir menindih Yixing, dengan kedua lengan mengungkungnya tepat di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

Bagai film fim roman picisan, sejenak mereka bersitatap. Dan bola mata hitam itu menjadi yang paling menghipnotisnya, membuat Yixing terdorong untuk masuk ke dalam pusaran jelaga tiada ujung itu.

Yixing bersyukur kegelapan almari ini mampu menyamarkan rona merah yang mulai menjulur ke sekitar kulit wajahnya.

"Ehm—maaf,"

Orang itu cepat bereaksi, menjauhkan diri dan duduk di sisi satunya, sebisa yang ia lakukan karena space yang cukup terbatas. Ini di dalam almari, demi Tuhan!

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku yang tiba-tiba menarikmu ke dalam sini," Yixing menggumam, sungguh-sungguh menyesal.

Diantara minimnya penerangan dalam almari ini, sang CEO bisa melihat orang itu tengah memeringkan kepalanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"—dan ia juga menyadari ada aksen aneh yang mengikuti kalimatnya. Mungkin dia bukan orang China asli.

"Aku bersembunyi," jawab Yixing jujur.

"Bersembunyi dari apa?"

"Papparazi,"

"Oh jadi sekumpulan orang-orang berkamera di depan toko itu mencarimu?" pemuda itu membulatkan kedua matanya, tampak terkejut dan kagum di saat bersamaan. "Kau pasti orang terkenal ya?"

"Tidak juga... " Yixing membuang muka, "Kau..." nadanya berubah ragu ketika ia bertanya, "Kau...tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap, "Haruskah aku?"

Yixing tak langsung menjawab, matanya masih memicing. Sorotnya menganalitik, menyelidik menelusuri paras orang itu. _Apa benar dia sungguhan tidak tahu?_

Menyadari sorot penuh selidik Yixing, kepala yang dimahkotai surai hitam itu dimiringkan, penasaran. "Memangnya kau sepenting dan seterkenal itu ya?"

Ditanyai begitu sama sekali tak membuatnya tersinggung. Justru ia merasa lega orang yang ditariknya ke dalam almari ini tak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Itu akan menjadi lebih mudah. Yixing ingin, sekali saja, ada orang yang benar-benar tak mengenalnya. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'normal' untuk sesaat.

"Yeah, entahlah aku tidak tahu sebenarnya aku seterkenal apa, tapi belakangan ini papparazi dan beberapa gadis-gadis selalu minta berfoto denganku, aku tidak keberatan sih, tetapi itu terkadang menjadi terlalu berlebihan," ia bernarasi, melirik pemuda itu yang tampak mendengarkannya dengan seksama, "Bahkan kemarin ada yang mencoba menerorku lewat pesan singkat. _Hell_ , aku mulai merasa terganggu,"

"Yeah kau benar, terkadang hal itu bisa menjadi begitu menganggu," gumamnya kecil. Dari nada bicaranya, Yixing bisa menangkap rasa empatik dalam kalimatnya. Seolah ia memang benar-benar memahaminya dan merasakannya secara langsung. Tapi Yixing memilih tak ambil pusing, mungkin memang lelaki itu pada dasarnya adalah orang yang mudah berempati pada masalah orang lain.

"Omong-omong siapa namamu?"

"Aku Zha—" Yixing mengerem perkataannya, dirurungkannya niatnya untuk mengatakan nama aslinya. Maka ia pun buru-buru meralatnya, "Aku Lay. Ya, Lay,"—entah kenapa harus Lay. Hanya itu yang kebetulan terbersit di kepalanya saat ini.

"Oh,"

"Lalu kau?"

"Suho," ujar lelaki itu, tersenyum dengan begitu memikat. Astaga, ada apa dengan desir-desir yang tiba-tiba hadir mengaliri tubuh Yixing? "Kau bisa memanggilku Suho,"

Yixing mengangguk, tergugu. Ia masih harus berusaha menetralkan kerja jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebam lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi disini?"

Pertanyaan Suho membuat atensinya teralih, "Apa?"

"Kau... " Ia menggidikan dagu runcingnya ke arah Yixing, "sampai kapan mau bersembunyi di almari ini?"

Yixing menggigit bibir, "Sampai mereka pergi," lirihnya, nyaris putus asa

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan pergi dalam waktu dekat ini," Salah satu alis tebal Suho terangkat ke atas, "Jujur saja, aku yakin cepat atau lambat, akan ada yang menemukan kita disini. Dan ini akan terlihat sangat konyol,"

"Apa aku menganggu aktivitasmu dengan menyeretmu kesini?" tanya Yixing dengan alis terkenyit. Ada rasa khawatir yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan ketika ia memandang lelaki itu.

"Ya dan tidak," Pemuda tampan dengan paras halus dan lembut itu mengeluarkan helaan nafas, "Aku kesini hanya menemani sepupuku yang tengah mencari perabotan untuk rumah barunya, mumpung aku sedang di China,"

Yixing mengerjap, mungkin saja hipotesanya tadi benar. Mungkin saja pemuda ini memang bukan orang China. "Jadi kau bukan orang China?"

Suho mengulas senyum, "Bukan, apa kau tidak bisa mendengar aksenku?"

"Tidak terlalu jelas, bahasa Mandarinmu cukup bagus," Yixing memuji lelaki itu, bersemu malu setelahnya karena Suho membalas pujiannya dengan memberinya sebuah senyum merekah yang mampu menghangatkan jiwa. Aduh, kenapa jantungnya malah semakin tidak karu-karuan?

Dan hal itu menjadi permulaan perbincangan mereka di balik almari ganda itu. Siapa yang menyangka ia akan berkenalan dan berbagi cerita dengan orang baru ketika ia bersembunyi di dalam almari toko furniture? Ini benar-benar menggelikan.

"Anyway, kurasa mau tidak mau kita harus keluar dari sini," Suho berujar setelah beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol ringan. Entah bagaimana, tak ada seorang pun yang mendatangi almari ini dan membukanya. Mungkin dia sedang hoki, batin Yixing. Atau memang takdir sudah menggariskan ini? Mungkin saja Suho ternyata orang yang dipilih takdir untuk dirinya—tidak. _Mikir apa sih dia ini?_

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tunggu, aku akan memeriksa keadaan di luar," Suho sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke lubang lubang kecil yang ada di pintu almari. Matanya menyelidik siaga, mengintai kondisi diluar, "Diluar sepi, aku akan keluar,"

Yixing mengangguk, dan Suho mendorong pintu almari dengan gerakan hati-hati. Begitu tubuhnya telah benar-benar ada di luar, Suho menutup lagi pintu almarinya, sementara Yixing menunggu diluar dengan perasaan was-was dan antisipasi yang sangat. Yixing ikut mendekatkan diri, mengamati pemuda itu yang tengah mengitari almari dan melongokan kepala untuk melihat ke arah luar toko.

"Sekumpulan papparazi itu masih menunggu diluar," beritahunya beberapa saat kemudian.

Yixing membenturkan dahinya ke pintu kayu almari, mendengus keras-keras, ekspresinya menampakan lelah yang kentara. "Tuhan... Yang benar saja,"

"Tenang saja, aku punya rencana," Suho memandangnya dari lubang kecil almari, tersenyum menenangkan setelahnya, "Ikuti saja segala perkataanku, aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini. Apa kau bersedia?"

Yixing menggigit bibir. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. _Percaya padanya_? Dia yang sejatinya adalah orang asing? Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang ini menghianatinya dan justru melemparnya ke sekumpulan papparazi itu? Dia kan tidak mengenal orang ini secara personal, meskipun tampaknya ia adalah orang baik-baik. Tapi jaman sekarang, penampilan kan bisa menipu. "Kau tidak akan menghianatiku kan?"

Suho tertawa, mendendangkan alunan melodi tawanya yang terdengar bagai dawai nirwana, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau bisa percaya padaku,"

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Yixing menemukan dirinya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia akan menerima konsekuensi pilihannya. Lagipula bersembunyi disini untuk beberapa jam ke depan juga bukanlah sebuah pilihan.

"Baiklah,"

"Kau punya topi atau kacamata?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Eum... aku tidak membawanya, " Yixing menggelengkan kepala, menyesal.

"Tidak masalah, kebetulan aku membawa topi," Ia menggoyangkan sebuah snapback biru di tangannya ke udara, "Sekarang keluarlah, mumpung sedang sepi disini," perintah pria berkaus kuning yang kini sudah menutupi matanya dengan kacamata itu. Suho membantunya dengan membuka pintu ganda almari agar Yixing bisa keluar dari sana lebih cepat. Begitu mereka berdua telah berada diluar, Yixing kembali bertanya. Nadanya mulai panik, ia takut paparazzi diluar sana akan segera menyadari keberadaannya,

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Joonmyeon melepaskan jaket denim kebesaran yang tadi dikenakannya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yixing, beserta dengan snapback biru yang tadi digenggamnya di tangan kiri. "Kenakan jaket dan topi itu segera,"

Ia buru-buru menuruti perintah Suho. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji ia akan percaya pada lelaki itu. Jadi apapun perkataannya, ia percaya Suho akan membantunya keluar dari sini dengan 'selamat'.

"Siap?" tanya lelaki itu memastikan.

"Yeah," Yixing mengangguk, begitu topi dan jaket milik pemuda itu telah selesai ia kenakan dengan benar.

"Baiklah, kita akan keluar dari pintu satunya, oke?" Suho mengeitruksi, dan Yixing mengangguk saja. "Ingat, berjalan dengan normal. Normal, tidak terlalu cepat. Jangan panik, karena aku ada disisimu. Kau mengerti?"

Ia bisa merasakan adrenalin mulai mengaliri nadinya, "Ya, aku mengerti,"

"Baik, tunggu disini, aku akan memastikan keadaan sekali lagi,"

Suho meninggalkan Yixing yang berdiri penuh antisipasi dari sisi almari. Kedua tangannya mencengkram ujung jaket kebesaran Suho yang ia kenakan untuk meredam degup jantungnya yang makin menjadi.

 _Hell yeah_ —ia akan mengendap-ngendap, bersembunyi dan menghindari orang-orang—layaknya di film-film. Ia mulai gemetar ketakutan, tetapi juga merasa bersemangat di saat bersamaan. Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sebersit aroma maskulin Suho yang menguar kuat dari jaketnya tak sengaja terhirup indra penciumannya—Yixing menyukai aromanya. Aroma itu memabukan, bagai sebuah aroma terapi hingga membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ayo," tiba-tiba Suho muncul lagi, mengenggam pergelangan tangannya, seketika menariknya bersamanya. Ia hampir saja memekik kaget saat ia bisa merasakan satu lengan Suho melingkari bahunya dan menariknya mendekat ke dadanya.

Sementara kedua lengannya diposisikan secara sengaja untuk mendekap pinggang Suho. Sama sekali menghapus segala jarak yang ada diantara mereka, benar-benar tak bersisa. Mereka mulai berjalan, bersisian, begitu rapat layaknya pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Beberapa kali Suho sempat membisikinya dan mengingatkannya untuk berjalan normal, tidak terburu.

Sang CEO Zhang bisa merasakan jantungnya makin berdentum kuat. Entah karena posisi mereka atau karena kenyataan bahwa mereka makin berjalan keluar dari toko furniture, melewati pintu yang satunya seperti instruksi Suho sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi disekitarnya, yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah kaus warna kuning " _Why Always Me_ " Suho karena wajahnya saat ini berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan dada pria itu.

 _Hell,_ dengan posisinya kini—wajah menempel persis ke dadanya, Yixing bisa merasakan lebih jelas ukiran atletis dada pria itu dari balik fabrik yang menutupi. Bahkan mendengar suara jantungnya yang ternyata juga memburu.

Ia bisa mendengar suara ribut-ribut, dan dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat mereka telah berhasil melewati sekumpulan papparazi itu. Yixing berusaha mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke belakang, tapi Suho buru-buru menyentuh pipinya, membuat ia terdongak ke arahnya. Suho tersenyum. "Jangan melihat ke arah mereka, fokus padaku saja," titahnya, sembari ia membawa tubuh Yixing makin merapat ke arahnya.

Yixing merona, dan memilih untuk menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat ia tak sengaja melihat ada dua orang papparazi hendak berjalan berlawanan ke arah mereka. Kalau sampai ia melihat wajah Yixing, maka tamatlah sudah.

"Suho," bisik Yixing, gelagapan. Sementara satu tangannya terangkat untuk meraih ujung topinya agar wajahnya lebih tertutup, " _Psstt,_ Suho! Ada papparazi yang berjalan ke arah kita,"

Ia makin dibuat panik saat salah satu papparazi itu memicingkan mata dari seberang. Yixing buru buru menundukan wajahnya kembali, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan sorot menyelidik itu mengarah padanya yang masih berada dalam dekapan dada Suho. _Gawat! Apa si papparazi itu menyadarinya?_

"Kau percaya padaku?" bisik lelaki itu secara tiba-tiba di telinganya.

Yixing mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya? "Tadi kan aku sudah bilang-"

"Ya atau tidak?"

Meski masih dihiasi oleh dahi yang terkernyit heran, Yixing menganggukan kepalanya, berbisik lamat-lamat,

"Ya,"

.

Sedetik setelah ia mengatakannya, tahu-tahu saja, bibir tipis Suho sudah memagut bibirnya.

.

Bola mata Yixing membuka lebar-lebar dari balik topinya.

Tubuhnya mengkaku, sendi sendinya membisu. _A-apa apaan?! Inikah yang dimaksud dengan percaya padanya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mencumbunya?!_

Suho makin memiringkan kepalanya, mendesak bibirnya. Tangannya mau tak mau berakhir meremas kaus Suho, mencengkram. Seakan ia tengah mencari pegangan, sementara pria itu menginvasi dan meletakan dominasi di bibirnya.

Sesuatu bergejolak di dalam dada. Entah apa yang tengah dia rasakan. Otaknya seakan mati, tak berfungsi. Gerakan bibir Suho menjadi satu satunya yang berarti. Sentuhan bibirnya, sentuhan nafasnya, hingga sentuhan tangannya. Sentuhan tangan tangan Suho yang kini merambati punggungnya, mendekapnya makin dekat sementara mereka tetap berjalan.

 _Panas._ Dan Yixing mulai kehilangan akal sehat begitu tangan itu menjelajah, turun menelusuri pinggul, dan semakin turun hingga entah sengaja atau tidak, mencapai aset belakangnya.

Tentu saja dia mencoba melepaskan diri, mendorong bahu Suho karena—oke, dia _memang_ menyukai ini, tapi dia mulai kehilangan nafas.

Tapi perlahan, realisasi menamparnya sehingga Yixing berhenti berontak, kala tak sengaja matanya melirik ke balik punggung mereka. Menyadari dua orang papparazi yang hendak berpapasan dengan mereka telah berjalan melewati ia dan Suho begitu saja, tanpa curiga.

.

Oke. Yixing mengerti sekarang.

.

Suho sengaja menciumnya. Dengan begitu ia bisa menutupi wajah Yixing agar tak terlihat dari para jurnalis itu. Ia sengaja membuat dua pencari berita itu teralihkan atensinya, berharap mereka mengira bahwa dua orang yang tengah berciuman itu hanyalah pasangan biasa yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

Itu lumayan jenius.

Dan ia mengerti hal itu.

Yang tidak Yixing mengerti adalah, kenapa Suho tak kunjung melepaskan pagutannya. Bahkan setelah dua papparazi itu berlalu, beberapa detik setelahnya.

Dan ia makin dibuat tak mengerti—menyadari ia mulai ikut terbuai. Ia yang justru menarik tubuh Suho ke salah satu lorong kosong mall. Membawa lelaki itu ke sudut dinding dan membiarkan lengan lelaki itu mengurungnya. Kaos kuning itu sengaja Yixing cengkram, menarik Suho lebih dekat lagi untuk menyambut dan turut terhanyut.

Yixing balas mengecup, balas memagut. Satu tangannya bergerak sendiri ke belakang leher pria itu, menyusup ke rambutnya yang ternyata begitu halus untuk digenggam dan dimainkan diantara ruas jemarinya.

Keduanya lantas melepaskan diri, nafas tersengal. Yixing bisa merasakan dengan jelas sapuan nafas Suho di atas kulit wajahnya yang memberkas rona merah muda.

"Benar kan? Kubilang percaya saja padaku,"

Yixing tak sempat membalasnya, karena Suho kembali memcengkram satu pergelangan tangannya dan menarik mereka berdua pergi cepat-cepar dari lorong itu. Ketika mereka telah berada dalam jangkauan yang aman, di sebuah tempat parkir mobil yang sepi, Suho melepaskan pegangan. Yixing harus mati-matian menelan lenguhan kecewa yang hendak mendesak keluar.

"Jadi..." Pria itu memulai, satu tangannya mengusak rambutnya. Rambut yang sama yang dicengkram Yixing ketika mereka bercumbu di lorong, "Sampai disini saja kita,"

Yixing mengangguk, kaku. Entah bagaimana ada setitik rasa tak rela. "Yeah, terima kasih banyak, Suho. Aku berhutang banyak padamu," ia membungkukan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Suho tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangan, "Sudahlah. Tidak perlu begitu, aku juga dengan senang hati melakukannya kok,"

Yixing bersemu. _Dengan senang hati melakukannya?_ Melakukan yang bagian mana? Bagian ketika mereka berciuman kah?

Yixing tersentak, cepat bereaksi melihat Suho ternyata telah berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya, "Suho! Tunggu dulu! Aku..." sesaat ia terbisu melihat lelaki itu berhenti melangkah, memiringkan kepala untuk mendengar apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tetapi kata katanya tersendat, sekarang ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Bahkan Suho yang tengah menungguinya dengan sabar disana tak membantu juga. Ia hanya... _tak mau lelaki itu pergi begitu saja._ "Aku... izinkan aku berterima kasih," bibirnya digigiti kecil, "m-mungkin dengan mengajakmu minum kopi?" tawarnya, malu-malu.

Suho tersenyum. Meskipun matanya tertutup kacamata, ia bisa merasakan sorot hangat memancar dari baliknya, "Maaf Lay, aku ingin. Tapi aku harus menolaknya, sepupuku sudah kebingungan mencariku. Ia pasti khawatir, " ia tampak begitu tak enak hati. Tangannya melambai ke udara, "Sampai jumpa,"

Yixing berusaha menata ekspresinya, tak ingin terlalu jelas menjunjukan rupa kecewanya ke permukaan. Inilah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka. "Oh baiklah," ia mengangguk, begitu berat. "Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak,"

Suho balas mengangguk dan kembali memutar tubuhnya.

Yixing melihatnya pergi, sementara satu tangannya memilin-milin jaket denim yang dikenakannya-eh! Sebentar. _Ini kan...Jaket dan snapback Suho!_

"Suho! Topi dan jaketmu-" ia berteriak.

Suho mengangkat tangannya ke udara, sama sekali tak berkenan membalik badan. Ia hanya balas berseru, "Simpan saja. Berikan saja padaku saat kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti!"

Yixing terperangah untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Kau ingin meninggalkannya pada takdir?"

Suho sempat berhenti, lantas menolehkan kepala lewat bahunya, "Yeah, takdir," katanya, satu tangannya mendorong kacamatanya dari hidungnya, memperlihatkan matanya tatkala ia mengedip pada Yixing, "Sampai bertemu lagi, Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing mengangguk, masih dengan seulas senyum yang bertahan di bibir. Matanya tak sudi melepaskan pandangan dari punggung lelaki itu, sampai ia benar-benar menghilang.

Saat itulah, Yixing baru tersadar.

.

Ia tak pernah memberitahu Suho nama aslinya, tapi kenapa tadi ia sempat memanggilnya Zhang Yixing?

.

Dan sang CEO Zhang Entertainment itu pun harus rela berdiri di halaman parkir dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepala.

.

* * *

 **O-O-O**

 **.**

Suasana kantor utama Zhang Entertainment hari itu tampak sibuk.

Bahkan mungkin lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Sedari tadi orang orang berlalu lalang, beralih dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya, wora-wiri dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk kertas. Suara dering dering telepon dan ketukan jari di keyboard komputer sesekali menemani.

Meskipun Zhang Entertainment ini adalah sebuah agensi keartisan yang menciptakan para penggiat entertain, kegiatan utama perusahaan, teruma di bagian direksi tetap saja tak jauh jauh dari kegiatan perusahaan pada umumnya. Berurusan dengan kertas-kertas, grafik, keuangan, strategi pemasaran, investor dan rapat-rapat.

Kebetulan juga hari ini rapat dengan investor akan berlangsung. Dan investor mereka kali ini tak main-main. Investor dari perusahaan berbasis teknologi yang menjanjikan, berasal dari luar China. Jika berhasil, kerjasama yang mereka lakukan ini akan sama sama menguntungkan kedua pihak. Sebuah project besar yang tak sembarangan, terutama untuk menjamin masa depan Zhang Entertainment ke depannya.

Oleh karena itu bukan hal yang mengherankan jika orang-orang di kantor utama terlihat begitu sibuk, menyiapkan ini dan itu Sebentar lagi sang calon investor besar yang sudah ditunggu tunggu itu akan datang. Mereka tentunya tak mau kehilangan kesempatan besar ini.

Termasuk Yixing yang berperan sebagai pemilik perusahaan, berjalan agak tergesa keluar dari lift, beriringan dengan sang sekretaris yang berjalan mendampinginya. Si sekretaris yang biasa ia sebut " _little secretary"_ siap menyiapkan segala keperluannya.

"CEO Next-In bersama asisten pribadinya sudah ada di ruang tunggu, Yixing _gege,_ "—beritahu sang sekretaris.

Jangan terkejut. Ia memang memperbolehkan sekretarisnya memanggilnya "gege". Selain menjadi kaki tangannya, sekretarisnya itu juga sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman. Yixing mengapresiasi segala bantuan yang telah diberikannya selama ini.

"Apa mereka sudah menunggu lama?" gusar Yixing, buru buru mempercepat langkah sembari ia menata kembali letak jas hitam yang membalut torso-nya.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Mereka baru saja tiba,"

Yixing mengangguk. Memastikan dasi, kemeja, dan jasnya benar-benar telah rapi, barulah ia berani melangkah masuk.

Bisa dilihatnya ada dua orang mengisi ruang tunggu itu. Satu langsung berdiri dari sofa dan menunduk dalam-dalam, sementara pria yang satu lagi bersandar di jendela, memandang ke arah jalanan kota.

Yixing berdehem, mengulas senyum sehangat yang bisa ia lakukan, "Halo, Tuan-tuan. Selamat datang di—"

.

Tenggorokannya tersendat, nafasnya tercekat begitu orang di samping jendela itu memutar tubuhnya.

.

"... Kau... S-Suho?"

.

Suho yang kali ini berdiri dalam balutan tuxedo abu abu, dan rambut yang disisir ke atas, tak ragu-ragu menampilkan senyum yang mulai familiar di mata Yixing.

"Halo CEO Zhang," sapanya ceria, memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana tuxedonya.

Tunggu. Apa maksudnya?

 _Jangan-jangan sejak awal dia sebenarnya sudah tahu..._

"Kenalkan aku Kim Junmyeon,"

Yixing terkesiap.

.

Suho adalah Kim Junmyeon.

Kim Junmyeon si CEO Next-In, perusahaan teknologi terbesar di Asia. Calon investornya.

.

Pantas saja Suho tampak begitu empati kepadanya saat menghadapi papparazi. Dia juga bilang papparazi memang bisa menjadi penganggu—seolah dia juga merasakannya secara langsung.

Tentu saja. Di Korea sana, dia pasti juga mengalami hal yang tak berbeda darinya.

.

 _Suho adalah Kim Junmyeon,_ ulangnya sekali lagi.

Suho yang sama. Suho yang bersembunyi di almari bersamanya. _Suho yang kemarin bercumbu dengannya—_

.

 _What. The. Fuck._

 _._

Menyadari wajah terpaku Yixing, Suho berjalan mendekat dengan seulas seringai jahil. "Jadi..." mulainya, "Mau bersembunyi di furniture lagi bersamaku?"

.

Yixing menahan nafas, sementara Suho makin melebarkan seringaian jahilnya.

.

"Setelah almari, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mencoba tempat tidur saja, Lay?"

.

Yixing ingin tenggelam saja, sudah. Wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk saking meronanya dia digoda Joonmyeon yang asyik terkekeh-kekeh diseberang. Mengabaikan dua sekretaris mereka yang terheran-heran di sisi ruangan.

.

 _Inilah 10 fakta pesona Kim Junmyeon, nomor 6 memang yang paling kampret!_

 _._

* * *

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 _ **Saya bingung bikin endingnya jadi ya begitu gaes, harap maklumi kegajeannya ;_:**_

 _ **as always, absurd bin gaje wkwk. Bukannya bikin laporan malah bikin kek begeneeeh. Maafkan daku, aku ga kuat liat pesona CEO Zhang dan CEO Kim uwuwuwuwuwu ;_; aq khilaf.  
**_

 _ **Thanks bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan :D**_


End file.
